Brinks of Death and Blood Donors
by AQuietReflection
Summary: S4E10. Begins with the reunion of Cosima and Delphine, and continues after the end of S4E10. This is how I imagine the beginning of season 5 will start. From Delphine's point of view, featuring Cophine. Warning: Do not read if you have not finished watching season 4 (spoilers). Cosima/Sarah sister interactions. Please review! More chapters to follow.


**"Brinks of Death and Blood Donors" - Chapter 1: Reunion**

Delphine sat on the edge of Cosima's cot, stroking her face. Cosima's head was turned in her direction, one hand upon her chest. Cosima had fallen asleep that way, her fingers outstretched toward Delphine.

It had been a few short hours since Cosima was brought into the camp, late in the stages of hypothermia, and barely standing. Delphine could scarcely believe it when she saw Cosima step into the campfire light. Delphine didn't remember running over to meet her, but suddenly found herself grabbing Cosima, looking into her face. Cosima was there in front of her, the love of her life, alive! Well, barely alive. Delphine remembered how she had pulled Cosima's forehead to meet her, taking in the reality of the moment.

Several months ago, Delphine had expected to die. She said goodbye to Cosima forever, and bravely met her fate. Somehow, through coincidence or fate, she had survived. Delphine's access to outside information on the island was limited. During this time, she understood that Cosima could be dead. The autoimmune disorder could have consumed her, and Cosima could have slipped away without her there to pull her back from death. All of those months of uncertainty, Delphine was barely holding onto hope that Cosima was still breathing. She had no idea that her soulmate was so close by, just barely out of her reach.

Delphine recalled the sharp coldness of Cosima's face as she pressed her forehead into hers, and the feeling of Cosima's weight suddenly upon her. Despite all they had done to find each other again, Delphine feared once again for Cosima's life. She had begun to believe that fate, or God, had brought them together. After all, the two were once again reunited against all odds. Perhaps Cosima was onto something when she talked about the cosmic balance of the universe and the way that everything seemed to come together, like a weaver at the loom.

But as Cosima fell into Delphine's arms, she wondered if such a force could be so cruel as to take Cosima away from her again. A small part of her sent a prayer out to that force begging, once again, for Cosima's life.

"Help me get her inside," Delphine cried to the onlookers as Cosima sank further onto her.

The next several minutes were a whirlwind of activity. Hurriedly, but as gently as possible, Delphine stripped Cosima of her outer garments and laid her upon the cot. Cosima's skin was icy cold to the touch, even beneath layers of clothes. Her skin had a bluish tint to it, and her body was virtually unresponsive to the rough movements around her.

"I'm going to need blood pressure and core temperature please," Delphine commanded.

The team of scientists moved around her hurriedly, following orders as Delphine cut more of Cosima's clothes off of her body.

Reflexively, forgetting the team around her, Delphine heard herself calling Cosima's name. There was a deadness in Cosima's eyes, as if she didn't register everything around her. The diagnostics were reported to Delphine, and her heart sank.

"She's hypothermic," Delphine exclaimed, trying to keep a level of professionalism in her voice, despite growing anxiety. Gently, Delphine removed Cosima's glasses and set them aside. It felt strange looking into her face without seeing her eyes framed by those rims. The only time she had seen Cosima like that was during sex or the morning after as they awoke together. The circumstances were vastly different now.

"Look at me," she commanded Cosima, shining a flashlight in her eyes. Cosima's pupils had a reduced sensitivity to light, she noticed. That wasn't a good sign. "Please leave us, thank you," Delphine told the staff.

Ripping the pressure cuff off of Cosima's arm, and pulling the blankets tighter against her body, Delphine whispered, "Keep breathing, keep breathing…"

Cosima's eyes were closed, but slowly opened as Delphine moved away from her. "I'm right here," Delphine assured her as she stripped off her clothing. Delphine moved as quickly as possible, aware that mere minutes and seconds could make all the difference in the world for Cosima. And for her.

"I'm going to keep you warm," Delphine said, climbing under the covers with her. Delphine jumped slightly as her body pressed against Cosima's icy skin, and inched closer. She had always been told that body heat was the best way to stay alive if caught out in the cold. Now, Delphine prayed that her warmth would be enough to keep Cosima alive until her body recovered.

Turning on her side and looking at Cosima, she let her hair drape over her shoulder. Cosima's eyes were open now, but glossy, as if she was still trying to understand what was happening. Delphine figured that Cosima was still trying to get over the bewilderment of their reunion as she was, the pure surprise at this fantasy made reality.

Looking into her eyes, Cosima groggily said, "I think I'm dying."

Grabbing the side of Cosima's face, Delphine urgently replied, "No. No, you're not. I won't let you." After everything they had gone through, Delphine was not going to let Cosima go without a fight. She could not let her go, ever, at all. Delphine was determined to make Cosima fight to stay, fight with every last ounce of her strength. Perhaps Cosima could borrow her strength, be renewed and revived by it.

"I finished our homework," Cosima croaked, her voice barely audible.

"What?" Delphine asked, searching Cosima's face. Did Cosima mean what she thought she meant? A surge of hope filled Delphine.

Cosima seemed to be more alert now, aware of what was happening, the reality of their reunion finally sinking in. Cosima's eyes filled with tears as she looked at Delphine. Cosima tried lifting her head toward Delphine, but her body shook with the effort. Delphine leaned her head, in meeting her lips with Cosima's. Stroking Cosima's face, she held her lips there, taking in the feeling of Cosima's lips against her own. Pulling out of the kiss, Delphine continued to stroke Cosima's face and hold her close.

Hours later, Delphine sat next to Cosima once again, guarding her as she slept. Delphine watched the subtle rise and fall of Cosima's body as she breathed, her rhythm just a little bit steadier now. There were still red splotches surrounding Cosima's eyes, the telltale signs of a dying person. Just a little more time, Delphine thought. Cosima needed just a little more time. In just a few hours more, she would be able to give Cosima the first of the stem cell treatments.

The treatments would have to be done discretely, without attracting attention from the other scientists. As she sat beside Cosima, watching her sleep, Delphine brainstormed ways of making this possible. The miracle of the cure also meant the possibility of restarting human cloning. The contents of those petri dishes were equally miraculous and dangerous. As much as Delphine wanted to rush about the camp, grabbing medical supplies and asking for assistance, she knew this was impossible. Everything would have to be done by her, slowly and quietly.

The importance of this task made Delphine anxious. That was a lot of responsibility for one person. She might not have been so nervous, except it was Cosima's life that was on the line. The one person that could help her figure all of this out was also the one person who could not do so. Cosima barely had enough strength to stay alive. The task was entirely up to her.

Watching Cosima sleep, Delphine felt a surge of determination. She could do this. Cosima had done the hard part, finding the cure. If there was anyone in the world who could have done so, it was Cosima. Delphine knew that. Even so, Delphine had previously found herself doubting if a cure would ever be found. The skeptical scientist in her sometimes go the better of her. The romantic optimist seemed to take hold now. It was her turn to step up and save Cosima.

Pondering these thoughts, a plan started to form in her mind. Delphine thought of excuses as to why she would need to borrow specific medical equipment. She planned out explanations as to why she would need complete privacy with Cosima for long periods of time. Just as Delphine was starting to feel confident, there was a loud commotion coming from outside.

Standing up, Delphine reflexively stood between the door and Cosima, shielding her. Suddenly, the double doors burst open, and a figure was brought into the room on a stretcher. Blood caked on her head, and more blood seeping from a wound to the thigh, the figure was transferred onto the cot beside Cosima.

Sarah was here.

 _To be continued..._


End file.
